Now he is the predator
by Wolfu5
Summary: once he was prey,now he is the predator what if Naruto was adopted by a clan.A clan of Human Predators, that taught him the hunt, that showed him how to survive (mainly Naruto with elements from Predator and AVP) mostly canon, changes will increase as story progresses. may contain strong language and mature themes. warnings will be given out within story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the predator or any other form of media. I only claim ownership of any of my OCs **

**First of all I would like to thank Mikagami39 for inspiring me to create this story and for supporting me, I am only using a similar basis, such as the idea of chakra batteries and armour which I hope to use the basis and change to suit my story. I am in no way re-creating or duplicating Mikagami39's story. **

**This story is not completely canon and may develop completely differently (depending on how it is shaped) this is going to be a Naru/hina fic with possibly one or two other girls. However romance won't be the main focus of this story. There may be lemons but probably not as I can't write them**

He breathed slowly in and out watching this… boy tear into a deer with a basic rusted kunai. With the marks around the ankles of the deer suggesting that the deer had been caught in a trap before it was jumped upon. The boy was just over five feet tall, though he was hunched over the deer it was obvious that his blonde hair lay in ringlets all over his head, all matted from not being washed. The black shirt and trousers clung to the young frame both tattered at all the edges with the shirt obviously being too small for him.

Naruto jumped as heard movement behind him, he slowly turned around clutching the kunai close to his chest, ready to slash out at any moment. He watched as out of the bush a lone black wolf approached. "Humph" Naruto muttered "another outcast always watching the pack but never being part of it". _But either way this is mine I killed it, I'll do so again_, with these thoughts Naruto crouched with the kunai held in reverse ready to strike for when the wolf would pounce.

They circled round one another not blinking, two sets of stars in black sky reflecting back at one another. Naruto blinked just for a second, but that was all that was needed for the wolf to jump at him, instinctively Naruto slashed out scoring the wolfs stomach even as it rolled the wolf still managed to scratch over his left eye with three claws. Naruto rolled to the side blood leaking around and over his eye. He turned as the wolf lay close to the ground. This time Naruto went first, charging forwards, Naruto grabbed the wolfs neck, even as it snapped at his arm. As the wolf snapped and bit, Naruto managed to bring the kunai around and stab it repeatedly into the wolfs neck even as it tore at him. As he sank to his knees Naruto saw the wolfs eyes staring at him, with an animas rage but also with unexplainable regret and yet serenity, that he had not had one more kill, but still managed to die fighting as every predator seeks.

Even as the boy fell, he rushed forwards grabbing the boy as he collapsed onto the ground from his wounds, damn that boy can fight especially against this old beast of a wolf. Calmly he stepped over to the wolf its blood slowly seeping out of its chest with each strained breath. He extended the claws on his wrist, quickly killing the wolf and granting it a quick death.

Looking at the boy he threw him over one shoulder _who is this boy I've seen him around Konoha never would have guessed that he was out here in the forest of death, would've thought that Anko would've known first_. _I think hogosha will be interested to know what happened here. Right outside our pack lands._

An hour later he landed at the centre of the clan grounds, which as both training area and arena as well as meeting place for important decisions or announcements. It was surrounded on three sides by three large two storey buildings which each held up to one hundred members of the clan, the fourth side being a gate into the compound, as the entire area was ringed by a stone wall the building opposite the gate being reserved for the clan head and the highest ranking within the clan,. He was greeted by shouts of "Kaigo where's the food you've promised for tonight's meal" and "whose that child he is not one of ours he is not from our pack". Ignoring this Kaigo headed straight for the centre building. As he slid open the door he saw two of his clan warriors dressed in full armour. Their helmets decorated individually to mark them out, one had a single white mark diagonally across the helm, the other on the right had a number of acid marks evenly placed around the left cheek of his helm. They both wore chest plates, with mesh covering their lower stomachs. However whilst the one on the left had a retractable spear on his back, the other wore a large katana over his back the hilt protruding just behind his left shoulder. They both had their wrists overlapping each other in front of themselves, carefully placed so that there blade gauntlets would not clash if they were drawn. On their legs they both wore armour plates apart from around the knee cap and heel where it was covered in mesh.

As Kaigo passed through the entrance door both warriors hands shifted to their weapons. A stark warning of what would happen should he continue unexplained. Whilst he had no helmet he matched them piece for piece with his armour. The only difference being that he had no weapon on his back. Whilst carefully lowering the boy he never let his gaze fall from the two guards, as he stood up to his full 6 and a half foot height he spoke

"I found this one in the woods fighting a wolf of all animals for the kill he had made and though he has now lost consciousness he still in that time managed to defeat that wolf, he is without a family I believe that we should adopt him I wish to speak to Hogosha-sama on this"

"**very well, even though it is impressive that he killed a fully grown wolf on his own, you know that this doesn't mean he will be one of us, he is still young and may not wish to stay in the shadows as we do, but I wish you luck in this hunt" **the one on the left replied through his helm.

As Kaigo quietly walked along the corridor he mused about the boy he was carrying and why he had not been adopted by other clans especially with his natural ability, the Inuzaka should've jumped at the chance to adopt him yet they didn't… why, though he had his suspicions he decided he'd have to find out. As he approached the door bearing the clan symbol three blades extended dripping in blood and bathed in fire, he knelt carefully removing his and the boys shoes before knocking the door. _Here goes nothing_ he though as he heard the command to enter

Kaigo slowly entered with the boy carried over his left shoulder. His head bowed in respect, he lowered the boy onto the wooden floor resting his head against a pillar. "Why have you brought this boy to the compound Kaigo?"

"Hogosha-sama I wish to adopt this boy in our clan"

"WHAT? Why do you want to adopt an outsider?"

"This boy could make a great warrior within our pack already he knows to fight for what is his and not back down over his main prey, he fought and killed a wolf"

"Hmm let get a closer look at the boy bring him closer" as Kaigo did so he saw Hogosha's eyes narrow as he looked at the boy's face. "That's an interesting one you've picked their no mistake, his name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Whirlpool huh how do you know him?"

"This boy has come up in many council meetings, tell me what do you know of the events concerning the Yondaimes death?"

"He died fighting and killing the Kyubii"

"yes….that's the official story" activating the seals to prevent anyone listening Hogosha continued "what I tell you here is an s-level secret and is to never leave this room once I've told you this you'll have to visit the Hokage tomorrow to directly inform that you know of this secret.. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hogosha-sama."

"Good….. Naruto was born ten years ago on October tenth to Kushina Uzumaki she died during the attack of the Kyubii that day, his father remains unknown. The truth concerning the Kyubii is that you can never truly kill a Biju, they can only be sealed into objects and in some cases of the higher powered such as the nine tales only into humans, new-borns to be precise so they can adapt to the Biju chakra. Naruto here is a jinchuriki, the container for the nine tales"

"That's going to take me a minute to understand, the idea that this boy... Naruto I saw fight a wolf holds one of the most dangerous beings within him, it's crazy to say the least. Does he know?"

"No not yet the hokage loves him very much a surrogate grandfather to the boy almost, but he worries that this knowledge could destroy him. We shan't speak of this again until you see the Hokage. The boy's waking now let us see what he has to say"

He slowly blinked as his eyes adapted to the light, looking around he could see two tall men, the elder sat behind a desk a huge sword lying on one side of the desk the hilt worn with use, the other stood in front of the desk a braid running down his neck completely black. Narutos first thoughts being_ where the hell am I? Who are they and what are they going to do to me._ "wh where am I?"

"You are in our clan compound, in my office to be precise"

_Okay crazy old man check_

"What Hogosha-sama meant to say is that I brought you here after you fell unconscious killing the wolf"

"Okay but why did you bring me here?"

_Well here goes nothing._ "The reason I brought you here Naruto" said Kaigo "is that I saw something in you, something that our clan prizes in a person, this is the spirit of a predator I watched as you jumped the deer as soon as it was caught and then you fought the wolf for YOUR prey. In short what I'm saying is I want to adopt you into our clan. I just need Hogosha-sama's permission and then I can take it before the Hokage to become official"

_3 2 1_ "WHAT. You (pointing at Kaigo and then Hogosha) want to adopt me"

"if Hogosha-sama says yes" Naruto turning towards Hogosha on the back of his heels, he then used the one jutsu known to all young children and women "**PUPPY EYES JUTSU" **

"**I** was going to let Kaigo adopt you anyway, but first you'll need to convince the Hokage and then the council, convincing the Hokage is going to be a cakewalk compared"

"Jiji would let me be adopted if I asked him I know it, he keeps saying that if I had a family to look after me I wouldn't be doing all the pranks and constantly be in trouble"

"Well that's one problem out of the way, Alright Kaigo take him to you're part of the house you can introduce him to your wife Maki"

"Alright I'll do that, she's always complaining that our part is too quiet anyway Naruto here ought to liven it up. Come on Naruto I'll show you where'll you'll be staying tonight" With that Kaigo took hold of Naruto's hand and led him silently out as Naruto was still in shock from the fact that he may now have a family, a pack which he could fight alongside.

**An: hey I know its bit short and bit slow, but it should pick up soon hopefully with larger chapters as well. With the next chapter covering more of the clan, who they are and what they do and what is going to happen to Naruto.**

**There is also a poll on my profile on who should be on a team with Naruto the only certainty is his sensei **

**Leave reviews and message always happy to receive criticism praise or flames so I can improve and any suggested ideas if people feel like it.**


	2. chapter 2 meeting the family

**A/N: hey all I wish to really apologise for the lack of update. Sadly not long after I posted my laptop overheated and died completely, so here's the latest chapter and aiming for more very soon (further details at end)**

**Meeting the family **

As Kaigo and Naruto headed along the hallways Naruto couldn't help but stare around in wide-eyed wonder. Knowing that soon he may be living in these halls with a family to belong to, learn from and protect. "Alright Naruto when we go in I want you to stay quiet, while I talk to Maki about adopting you"

"Okay Kaigo, I'll try and stay quiet"

"Alright then Naruto here we go" With that Kaigo slowly pushed the door open. "Maki I'm back, I've got something to discuss with you".

"Okay I'll be through in a second, I'm just preparing dinner" Naruto saw a woman of about her mid to late twenties stick her head around the corner of the room, her brown hair rippling behind her with her movement. "Who's this you've brought with you then Kai-kun?"

"You see know I found young Naruto here out in the forest and well… I found him hunting for himself; no-one looks after him, so I thought as you're always saying we should adopt a child why not adopt Naruto"

Naruto looked back and forth between Kaigo and Maki repeatedly; if_ she goes for me I could jump through the window and make a runner for it, I'm sure she won't hurt me she seems nice-dattebyo._

"We'll see Kaigo I want to talk to Naruto before I say anything else on the matter alright?.So Naruto you live by yourself do you? Where do you live?"

"Well I suppose I do live on my own, Iruka-nee visits occasionally. I live in the downtown area of Konoha right under the Hokage Mountain."

"Well ok from the beginning who's this Iruka" " you see umm Mia Iruka's my teacher at the ninja academy he helps look after me, him and Jiji check on me occasionally, make sure that my apartments ok, that I'm not on the streets that sort of stuff"

"He refers to Hokage-sama as Jiji, apparently he sees him as some of the only family he's got along with this Iruka" explained Kaigo from the deep seat of his armchair. Mia stepped up from the couch all of sudden and bent down and looked Naruto straight in his dark blue eyes both shadowed by a lock of unruly blonde hair. "What do you want Naruto do you want to stay with me and Kaigo, it won't be easy" "I'm sure Mia I really want to get adopted by you and Kaigo"

As he said this Kaigo sat up straight in his chair, his head resting on his joint hands staring intently at Naruto " Naruto do you really know what it is to join us, after all you know so little of us. Well Hogosha-sama, knew I'd have to tell you about us to give you the choice. Ok sit down now, go then next Mia she doesn't bite, unless you really piss her off" "Kaigo!" "Okay, okay sit next to her then Naruto"

"Now you're seated, I shall explain we are the Hokoshu-Sha Kage clan, we are a clan of just under three hundred warriors a smaller clan compared to some on the council such as the Nara's however unlike the larger council almost all of the adult clan members are warriors of some sort whether as shinobi or simply as hunters. But remember Naruto all of our clan follow a strict code of personal honour that controls both our lives and deaths. Our clan is feared for our well-deserved renown as assassins, deadly warriors and predators of our enemies' man or animal as well as our reputation as outsiders who rarely become involved in council politics, despite having a seat on the council."

As he said this Naruto couldn't help but look up excitedly at the thought of joining such a deadly, feared and awesome clan. Kaigo seeing this knew he had to warn Naruto of the huge downsides. "But be warned Naruto if you join us, you will become great but it will not be easy the training has killed others before. It is not an easy life; few outside of the clan will ever understand why you will always hug the shadows or why you'll be always looking over your shoulder worrying that someone has come to claim your head whether it be as a prize, for money or simply as revenge. My father once said he who lives by the blade, dies by the blade, this is our clan. Knowing this what do you know say?"

_What difference does it make the village fears and hates me anyway and Kaigo and Mia seem to really care for me like Iruka-nee and Jiji_ "I'll join Kaigo-san, people fearing me is nothing new. I'm willing to take the risks, my ninja way has always been to protect my friends and the ones I love, this will help me form the base of my honour"

Looking at Maki, Kaigo looked at Naruto a mix of pride and sadness in his eyes. "Very well them Naruto with Hogosha-sama allowing you to join, we shall present the case tomorrow. You can sleep in the spare room tonight; it's getting late now it's just gone eleven." " As Kaigo says we'll go to the council tomorrow, now come here and give me a hug Naruto, hopefully by tomorrow you can call me Kaa-san". Naruto collapsed into her arms "I'd like that (in a whisper) Kaa-san".

**THE NEXT DAY: ** As Naruto rolled out of bed _where the hell am- oh that's right (as the events from the previous flooded his brain)_. Slipping on the small trousers and shirt which he had worn the day before, with great care and respect Naruto slipped his rusty kunai into a sheath hidden in his waistband. Stepping out of his room into the hallway, he could smell something being cooked. Dragged by the smell Naruto found himself in the kitchen with both Maki and Kaigo. Seeing him enter Kaigo turned around.

"It's good to see you up I thought you were going to sleep forever and that I'd have to wake you up myself, we've got cereal on the table and eggs cooking help yourself". A few minutes later Kaigo and Mia joined Naruto around the table. "Ok so here's the plan Naruto, Once we've had Breakfast we will meet Hogosha-sama and go to Konoha to meet with the Hokage and then the council, I let you off last night due to everything that happened, but when you address Hogosha-sama you must be respectful, calling you either Hogosha-sa or sama unless he asks otherwise ok? He earned his position as our clan leader through hard work, sacrifice and bloodshed that must be respected."

"I understand Kaigo unless he tells me otherwise I'll do as you say" looking relieved Kaigo turned to face Mia "shall we then?" With that Mia got up taking Naruto's hand "when we go to Konoha take my hand, it's quite a way on foot to Konoha so we shall be going by tree tops, I'll lead you. Now then shall we go and meet with Hogosha-sama"

With that they left the lounge, Mia dressed in dark green formal kimono as if to hide in the trees, while Kaigo was dressed with basic chest armour his hair in a tight braid running down his neck. With loose trousers with a single wazikashi strapped to his waist and a pair of vambraces on his wrist. As they walked down the hall Naruto noticed a small tanto hidden inside Mia's kimono.

As they approached Hogosha's office Naruto could feel eyes in shadows that he was being watched…judged. Kaigo knocked on the door; the door slid open revealing Hogosha dressed in full chest armour with padded trousers above his kneecap, an Odachi strapped across his back Naruto recognised it as the same one he had seen the day before on his desk. A cloak of dark red as if dipped in dry blood flowed behind him. His head was bald the start of a tattoo could be seen on his neck, the majority of it was obscure by armour, the part that could be seen was the head of a roaring beast.

"Kaigo I'm glad I'm not the only one dressed just in case, we should go now or risking being late and we don't want that today of all days. You ready Naruto to join us?" "You bet Hogosha-sa" "good-good let us go then".

**OUTSIDE THE HOKAGES OFFICE**

"I will speak to the Hokage understood everyone" "yes Hogosha-sama" "yes Hogosha-sa" "yes Hogosha-sama".

"Good let us enter then" with that Hogosha led them into the tower past the mission office up the stairs to the reception of the Hokages office. As they entered none of them could help but notice the receptionist tense and reach for something under the desk "good morning how may I help you" "I wish a meeting with the Hokage please, tell him it's important and involves a certain blonde he'll understand" "I shall go and check with him, the ANBU here will watch you for anything suspicious" with that she left leaving the four of them standing as two ANBU appeared from the shadows one with a rabbit mask and the other a sparrow mask.

She re-entered to find rabbit talking to Hogosha and sparrow staring darkly at Naruto. "Usagi (rabbit) what are you doing? And what happened to suzume (sparrow)" "I'm just talking to Hogosha-sama he said could see us so I was asking for tips. Well Suzume got in a staring competition with Naruto and lost…twice." "Okay I'm just going to ignore what I just heard and say that you four have all been cleared to go and see the Hokage"

The Hokage couldn't help his eyes opening slightly at two armed men entering his office, one whom he considered an old, not necessarily close, but definitely an old friend. "Well I must say this is unexpected, now I understand why the tobetsku-jounin was slightly worried when she ran in here talking about two armed men wishing to see me. Now then Hogosha why have you come here with your two companions and Naruto, so armed?" "There's a good reason for that Hokage-sama. We specifically Kaigo and Mia wish to adopt Naruto into the Hokoshu-Sha Kage clan. Kaigo here found Naruto hunting the woods, he saw something in him then that echoed my clan. Naruto knows what may and will come from joining my clan. Now then Sarutobi what do you say?"

"As long as Naruto knows the risks from joining your clan I'm fine with it. Though there are a few things to do first: one, explain why you and Kaigo are armed, I'm not going to ask Naruto as he always carries that one kunai of his, _that reminds me I need to get him a new one_, two you'll need to convince the council, three how long will you be privately training him? and finally we'll all need to tell Iruka about this". The Hokage releases a large breath after saying all that in one go. While Hogosha smiled wryly " from the top, the reason me and Kaigo are heavily armed is for two reasons, to protect Naruto and to show people that we are deadly serious, you know we rarely speak on politics and this will change things. We intend to allow Naruto to stay at the academy for two more years not including his current yeat, then withdraw him for a year to train him in our clan ways, so that when he finally returns to the academy for a few weeks before team choices he is ready to face the harsh world of the shinobi, trained in our tactics similar to how the Hyuuga's train there's with the Byakugan and the gentle fist. We'll tell this Iruka as soon as we deal with the council"

The Hokage couldn't help but sigh at the thought of having to deal with both the civilian and shinobi council. But the look in Narutos' eyes when he looked at Kaigo and Mia who were holding Naruto while also listening to what was being said very carefully made it all worth it. Mia turned and looked at the Hokage "tell me honestly what you honestly think about our chances of convincing the council" as she spoke Naruto grabbed her arm hugging her close to him and Kaigo put his arm over her shoulder in support of her "my dear I honestly cannot say, it would depend on the shock value of you clan getting involved and what the Hyuuga clan do, whether they support us, vote against us or attempt to rally support against us. However since there's no Uchiha clan, due to the massacre that is one vote less against us as they always were cautious around Naruto". At this Naruto looked straight up at the Hokage "Jiji why were they cautious of me?" _I wish I could tell you the truth I really wish I could_ echoed throughout everyone bar Narutos head, Mia having been told the night before. Hogosha stepped in here and knelt down looking Naruto straight in the eye "Naruto not all of them feared you only a few, I knew some who did not. Those who did feared you simply because you were born on the day of the Kyuubi attack; they saw you as a bad omen. But we don't see you that way and neither did many Uchiha".

The Hokage stepped out from his desk tapping his pipe with tobacco, lit it with a small jutsu. "ANBU gather the council tell them it's an emergency and all must be here in half an hour, now go" with that four ANBU knelt on their knees before the Hokage before leaping out the open window.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

The Hokage stood before the council, the shinobi part on his right with the heads of clans and their advisors/bodyguards and a few chosen high place jounin such as Ibiki head of the interrogation and information department or Kakashi one of the best shinobi of the village, and then the civilian council taking up the majority of the hall to the centre and left of the Hokage. The Hokage stepped forwards banging the staff that he had carried in two wars on the floor "I call this council to order today to discuss the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki, due to previous attempts for adoption by other clans" his eyes drifted to Tsume of the Inzukas and Shikaku Nara "as well as due to his burden all of which you know, this will be discussed by the entire village council, but be warned once he enters this room his burden is not to be spoken of" _I deeply regret giving the council such powers but due to the need to recover from the Kyuubi attack it was necessary, perhaps soon I can start to remove some powers, not all though the council will always possess the power to over-rule the Hokage in times of emergency or over-ruling by 80 or more percent of the vote._

With those thoughts and the mutterings of the council, he signalled for Naruto, Hogosha, Kaigo and Mia to enter the hall. Naruto stared about the hall in wide-eyed surprise at the halls size, while the other three could only glare at the council as they respectfully bowed, Hogosha grabbing the back of Narutos shirt to make him do so as well. With that Hogosha stood to his full six and a half foot size his cape flapping at his feet "we of the Hokoshu-Sha Kage clan have come to petition the Konoha village council for the adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki". One of the civilian council stood up "Hogosha-sama why do you wish to adopt this thing it is a nuisance and nothing but bad news for anyone near him. Not to mention he has got kicked out of the orphanage for bad behaviour and numerous apartments for the same reason" with that insult against Naruto Mia snapped straight towards the now sweating and nervous council man "listen here 'honourable' council man. Naruto has done nothing wrong he has been careful and polite to every one of us. So what right have you to judge Naruto's behaviour until you look after him" with that the councilman returned to his seat. A man with his head wrapped apart from one eye stood up "my name is Danzo Shimura. I wish to ask why you wish to adopt the boy, knowing all the facts that you do." The Hokage turned glaring from under his hat to carefully watch both Danzo and Hogosha as he responded " you see councilman Shimura I and Kaigo here have seen something within Naruto that could cause him to grow to become very powerful with his own power will and determination, but with my clans support and training he can reach his full potential" Danzo smirked "you see know I feel that I could offer this same support and training without such emotion and without the issues that some of your clansmen suffer due to you training and how you fight. The paranoia, the trust issues not to mention your clans high death rate of shinobi in whilst in service in and off missions".

With these accusations Hogosha, Kaigo and Mia all turned to face Danzo anger in their eyes, both Kaigo and Hogosha's hands twitching on the hilt of their blades. Kaigo twisted his wrist and three clawed blades slid out of his vambraces covering the top of his and Hogosha simply put his arm in front of Kaigo and shook his head. Hogosha answered Danzo his eyes a blazing " while my clan do suffer high casualties rates and such issues, this is the risk of all shinobi and the price my clan, the Hokoshu-Sha Kage clan suffer for being one of the most successful and dangerous clans that has defended Konoha time and again." While this continued all the Hokage could think was _if they knew of their root program as I do you would not be able to criticise such training so openly and hypocritically as you do_. With their bout finished Danzo retook his seat a victorious smirk on his face, assured that he had made his point.

With that Shikaku Nara stood from his seat "why have you, who rarely speak on these matters come forwards now to ask this?" turning to face him Hogosha's glare lessened " though we don't speak we do listen, but in Naruto we see such great possibility in Naruto as well as a kindred spirit to our clan."

As Hogosha finished the Hokage stepped forwards "does anyone else have anything to say? No, then I ask that the council vote on the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki those in favour raise your hands now"

They could only watch their breath held, waiting for the Hokage to announce the result. The Hokage stepped forwards "the results are 68 against adoption- 82 for adoption the entire shinobi council plus seven civilians. With this I now announce the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki by Hokoshu-Sha Kage clan." Kneeling in front of Naruto "now Naruto do you wish to change your name to match your clan's surname of Hokoshu-sha or keep your old name" Staring the Hokage with bright eyes shining with hope and happiness behind his ringlets "Jiji I'd like to do both if possible Naruto Uzumaki Hokoshu-sha.-dattebyo " " if that is acceptable with the clan head to use in such a way" both turning to face Hogosha, he simply smiled and nodded. With that the Hokage dismissed the council though Hiashi Hyuuga who whilst remaining silent voted for the adoption, Tsume, Ibiki and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, all who did the same remained after the council was dismissed. Naruto jumped up in happiness straight into Mia and Kaigos' arms.

Ibiki stepped forwards rubbing his bandanna over his head, not used to seeing such open gestures of positive emotion "I'm here to say congratulations and deliver a message Hogosha-sama Anko says 'she wants to meet again soon so bring some good Dango and tea…thanks' anyway I've got to go, I have some new friends back at the department I've got to greet."

As Ibiki stepped away Hiashi stepped up "I wish to congratulate you on the adoption of Naruto, my late wife used to often call his adoption by other clans, as our clan could not adopt him due to him not possessing our Byakugan. Now if only Hinata would show such promise as Naruto here. Anyway congratulations I must go" As he turned away Narutos' ears perked up at the sound of Hinata's name. "Hey you're Hinata's father right? She's really nice, there's no need to be harsh on her. She's really friendly to me and the others at the school we're trying to get her to stop stuttering if you gave her support it might help more than just being harsh on her!" his voice quietening Naruto started to become nervous as Hiashi turned to face him. Looking over his shoulder at Naruto he slowly stated "few talk to me so brazenly since my Brother died last year, perhaps you're right perhaps not. I will think of what you say, but speak to me rudely again and you will be punished for doing so" with that Hiashi left the council hall his boots echoing throughout the hall.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Tsume stepped forwards "well that was definitely brave of you pup" Tsume muttered "anyway I want to congratulate on all of this and tell you if you ever want some advice or help you'll have a willing ear at the Inzuaka compound" Naruto could only simply nod as the feral woman left her partner at her heel watching the corners as she absently scratched his ears.

Shikaku led the trio over "we want to congratulate you on the adoption and as a group we also wish to extend the hand of friendship to your clan as I too once tried to adopt Naruto, when he was younger but obviously I was blocked. We would also like to offer a willing ally to Naruto himself" Hogosha and Naruto turned to face Shikaku Narutos' eyes wide open in surprise, Hogoshas' eyes gleamed only slightly in surprise "I'd be honoured to accept you hand of friendship with our own, though we rarely speak we will gladly become friends and allies with your clans" Naruto realising what was going on suddenly said "thanks for your support and trying to adopt me" and grabbing Shikaku's hand " I accept your hand of friendship." With all said the trio left their hands in the air waving a lazy good-bye

Tanto-small knife, blade and hilt together just larger than a pen

Wazikashi- a half sword, about three quarters of the length of a katana

Odachi- a large katana, the length of a person's back. Think of zabuza's sword but slimmer effectively.

**A/N: As ever please review and let me know what you think what I did right, wrong or could improve on thanks.**

**Now then to give some context of the size of Konoha. I'm putting Iwa and Kumo at the same size. My thoughts are to have large wars in such a short period of time there must be a lot of people the view of the grave yards support this, think of Asumas' burial. In this story there are about 300 Genin, 4000-5000 chunin (where most shinobi spend their career) spread throughout the land of fire, patrols and mission 600 tobetsku jounin and about 450 jounin at most and about 300 ANBU. ( that is active shinobi)**

**Now this chapter is twice the size of my previous one, I intend to keep expanding the size of my chapters as I go. I also wish to say sorry once again for not posting sooner due to my broken laptop. I hope to have another chapter up in 2 weeks exams and revision permitting**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey all, just to say thanks for reading hope you enjoy and PLEASSSSSEEEEEE review thanks for all of you support. There's a poll for which team you wish Naruto to be in on my profile**

Hogosha couldn't help but shake his head as he thought of how Naruto talked to Hiashi. He Mia and Kaigo were sat outside of a small restaurant that Naruto had raved about, after calming down from being adopted. This was of course ichiraku ramen even though he was only a ten year old boy admittedly starved. Neither Kaigo, Mia nor Hogosha could get their head around how Naruto could out eat all three of them. While Teuchi, the restraint owner and chef as well as his daughter Ayame could only laugh at the three wide open mouths.

They had all agreed to go to Ichiraku after the Hokage had promised that as soon as Iruka had finished at the Hokage tower he would send him along immediately, he'd promised to let Iruka off a bit early considering it was a Saturday. With that promise, Iruka arrived not long after them, the paperwork for the adoption having taken most of the day as well as agreements between Hogosha and the Hokage concerning Narutos furry friend and his father's legacy. Iruka came around the corner his hand on a kunai holder his other at his side yet tense, Kaigo immediately stood drawing his wazikashi out of its sheath holding it point down at his side, whereas Hogosha merely looked over his shoulder before finishing his Ramen. With a final bite he turned around to find Iruka and Kaigo staring at each other weapons drawn while Mia was watching Naruto who was unaware of the action around him.

Putting his arm across Kaigos hand "so you're Iruka, Naruto here and the Hokage too both speak highly of you, however if you don't put your weapon down and stop charging your chakra up the next time someone speaks of you will be at your eulogy". With only a glance Iruka returned his focus onto Kaigo and Naruto behind him, his eyes showing him working out how quickly he could get Naruto out of here "I can't do that until Naruto is next to me and I am assured of his safety and his wishes over this". Hogosha could not help but have a glimmer of respect for this chunin, who while towered over by him and Kaigo pointing a sword at him would refuse him. However this respect was massively overwhelmed by annoyance that Iruka one didn't realise who he was talking too or two just how vastly over whelmed he was.

Shifting slightly Hogosha left a space next to Naruto on the other side too Mia and Kaigo. "Very well sit down. But however remember next time to realise that even with that brave defiance of yours it would have made no difference to how quickly we could have killed you". Iruka sat down slowly sheathing his Kunai, sweating from the killing intent Hogosha was pushing onto him; he could've sworn that he saw the outline of a great beast faintly behind Hogosha. "so Naruto how come you weren't at school yesterday, I went to your house to check but you weren't their either last night" "oh there's no need to worry Iruka-nii, I was staying Kaigo and Mia's since they have adopted me" turning around Iruka gave a small but tense nod to Kaigo who returned it with one of his own, Iruka then standing turned around and bowed towards Mia "it's a pleasure to meet you", Mia inclining her head " I wish I could say the same , considering what just happened". Returning to his seat Iruka signalled for a bowl of ramen and a cup of sake "while I do apologise for drawing a weapon, I would do the same again for Naruto, I have seen too much happen to him to stand and watch" "you don't need to worry Iruka-nii, they've all been really nice especially Mia" smiling Iruka swirled the sake in the cup " I'm glad Naruto, I really am Naruto I too know what it is like to be an orphan and wish for a family. The Hokage has told me you know the risks that will come with this, that's what I really needed to check with him. However I want you to go to your apartment now and gather everything you want, I get the feeling you're going to be moving very soon"

As Naruto got up Mia jumped up "hold up Naruto I'll come and help you back, Kami knows that you're place is probably a tip anyway." As Naruto and Mia walked off down the street Iruka turned to face the seated Hogosha and the still standing Kaigo, whilst Ayame and Teuchi worked at the far end of the restaurant. "Now then Hogosha-sama, Kaigo-san shall we talk. I know that both of you are aware of Naruto's burden, what do you intend to do about it? I feel that I should warn you, that while I know that Naruto is going to be a shinobi and therefore he will suffer much, however, should any harm befall him simply because of who he is, I will exact vengeance." With that last sentence both Kaigo and Hogosha tensed, "NO-ONE I REPEAT NO-ONE IN MY CLAN SEE'S HIM AS SUCH" whispered Hogosha his breath sharp he calmed himself. "In regards to the beast itself, if he can access its chakra we will try to help him control it, but beyond that we do not intend to rely on it, considering Narutos already impressive healing factor thanks to the beast. Though before I go I will ask you one question, you say you would bring vengeance you alone would only present a challenge for a single clan guard how would you achieve vengeance" as he got up Iruka face Hogosha "simply put I would not be alone there are others who owe Naruto a debt indirect or not, and others who simply wish to protect him. I think we can all agree that for Narutos sake that this conversation never happened. I will say this though if you do protect and train him I will be both an ally and in debt to you, Good day oh and Naruto has school on Monday it's a taijutsu day so expect a few cuts and bruises" Hogosha simply nodded "Naruto will be one of us, no different to another, we will care for him" smiling he tilted his head slightly to one side "thanks for the reminder I'll try and run some basic taijutsu with him."

As Iruka left Kaigo could glare at his back as he walked away "Hogosha-sama, how can we let him walk away after threatening our clan" Hogosha turning to follow the direction which Naruto and Mia had left in, Kaigo falling into step. "It's quite simple Kaigo, he believed us to mean harm to Naruto and that somehow we had fooled the Hokage. You see now he would have gladly fought and probably died for Naruto, he deeply feels he owes Naruto. As he said, as long as we treat Naruto fairly he will be an ally for us. Like you and Mia he cares for Naruto and wishes to see him go far and achieve his dreams" nodding Kaigo looked quizzically at Hogosha "do you not care for Naruto?" slowing his pace Hogosha turned to face Kaigo " that is an interesting question. Do I care for Naruto? I have only just met him, I trusted you and your judgement that's partly why I agreed to the adoption, but to whether I care for Naruto that remains solely on him and how he grows and faces his challenges"

Turning a corner they saw the red light district lie before them dug into the far side of the Hokage Mountain away from the famed face. Jumping onto the rooftops Hogosha and Kaigo jumped towards Naruto's chakra signal, given the fact that he was only just learning to use chakra for those who knew it and were looking for him it was a beacon.

As they neared the Block in which Naruto's apartment was housed. They could see the sun setting, illuminating the faces on the mountain with a smooth orange, as if looking to the future. Arriving at the apartment they could sense three chakra sources within, Naruto, Mia and one other, nearing the door they could hear raised voices. "Stay back, protect me Mia, she's going to set them on me" with that Hogosha kicked the door, his Odachi drawn ready to strike, Kaigo right behind him stood watching his sword drawn ready to intercept any blow. The seen they burst into find was not what they expected, what they found was Naruto hugging Mia's leg, who herself appeared rather perplexed. The third person was revealed to be a kunoichi, dressed mostly in mesh, with the only over covering being a very low skirt, a tight vest and an open, tan trench coat. Sheathing his Odachi all Hogosha could do was sigh "Anko." At the mention of her name she turned around her thumb dripping with blood "oh hey there, Hogosha-sa, Kaigo, I was only playing hide and seek with Naruto" from behind Mia's leg came the shout of "with snakes, constrictors are not how you play hide and seek especially with the amount of blades you carry" with a thud Anko threw a kunai behind Naruto's hiding place, whilst a small green snake sliding over her outstretched arm " they're not that bad gaki I only use the smaller constrictors, none of poisonous ones like, Salki here and I'm good enough not to hit anything major"

With a grunt Hogosha dropped himself into a seat, Kaigo not far behind going to Mia's side. "Ok, in all seriousness why are you here Anko?" sitting on the window sill Anko let her snake slither out the window "I saw the Gaki packing with Mia here and came to see where he was going, he's came to be a sort of mascot slash cuddly teddy bear with those whiskers to me and some of the girls here. Mia was telling me he was getting adopted when he walked back into the kitchen and hid behind Mia, you've got to leave her at some point Gaki, and you know the rest"

Noticing the boxes around the House Kaigo could only surmise that Anko had helped clear out as well. "Okay Naruto I think you can let go of Mia's leg, Anko won't hurt you now we're here" "I promise nothing" Anko then noticed a dark shadow over her, seeing Mai's hand resting on a frying pan on the cooker " cancel that Gaki I promise not to hurt you… today, no future promises." Scuttling out from behind Mia's leg everyone's attention was drawn to how unhealthily thin he was not to mention his small and in some places thread bare clothes.

Standing up out of his chair Hogosha stretched before heading to the door "I'm heading back to the compound, Kami knows I've got enough paper work Anko come with me, we can walk and talk." With that they both stepped over the shattered door and left. "So you two what's left to box and pack? We've only got a few boxes here" Naruto ran into his room shouting something about his essentials. Mia turning to Kaigo "there's not much else really that can be moved, the clothes he has are too small and he doesn't much that he doesn't keep with him only few shuriken and some of his school equipment, I believe the essentials that he mentioned are his pranking tools" sighing he sat down, hearing scrambling he turned to see Naruto at the door a rucksack on his back, looking quizzically at him "is that all pranking materials Naruto?" returning the look Naruto " only a bit of it, it's mostly what I use to hunt. In here I've got a sleeping bag, a skinning knife and a spool of wire. It's cool what people will trade for fur, it's not like I'm going to eat so I thought to see if I could get food for it." Her eyes wide with shock Mia bending in front of him she could only ask "how long have you been doing that for Naruto?" "Oh, not that long only about a year. I haven't traded that much anyway I only recently got the skinning knife after the man I traded with gave it to me on a discount as I always sell him whatever I can find, and he gave me food." Jumping up he ran to the door "so can we go yet?" Kaigo picking up one box and Mia the other, they all headed out leaving a note on the side apologising for the door, leaving a check to compensate for it.

**1 HOUR LATER AT THE HOKOSHU-SHA KAGE COMPOUND**

The three arrived to hear noise arising from the central building where more and more people seemed to be headed. "Okay, Naruto we're going to drop everything off and then we're going to get you changed, there should be some clothes there for you then we can head off for dinner, stick with me and Mia we'll show you about the main hall and show who's who"

Naruto left his room, dressed in a black kimono with thin orange stripes curling along his arms to the end of his wrists, as if his veins contained fire, and a single Uzumaki swirl in orange on the back of his neck, Naruto smiled as his finger traced the seam of the swirl, knowing that it represented his name, _just as Jiji told me it is a symbol of my name, I just wish I knew more than the name Uzumaki_. Leaving the room, Kaigo smirked knowing that the kimono truly suited Naruto. Mia clapped her hands, her eyes gleaming "that really suits you Naruto, now come then let's introduce you to the family".

Walking between Kaigo and Mia, Naruto tensed as they neared the hall and he heard the voices of his family,_ what if they hate me like everyone else, I don't want to have to run again to be alone anymore_. As they turned the corner Naruto gasped as he saw the hall stretch on, with tables stretching down the sides to one raised table at the far end. Naruto could only stare in wonder and slight fright at the men women and children who line the hall, some in kimonos some in more casual things and others in full armour their helmets resting on the table, he couldn't help but notice that everyone who was armed was wearing the same bracers as Kaigo the ones with the claws in them, as well as many individual weapons ranging from short swords to spears that thickened in the centres some longer than others. As he was led nearer to the far table he noticed that what he first thought to be patterns on the wall was actually skulls and skeletons of both beasts and animals. As they were seated near the raised table, Kaigo explained that the raised table was reserved for Hogosha only, his bodyguards, advisors and any honoured guests. Looking up Naruto noticed that at Hogosha's elbow was a helmet similar to the others, with its sleek image and flattened head, Naruto also saw the numerous claw marks on it each comprised of three marks, one in the right eyebrow another on the left cheek as well as a set of deep gouges on the top of the helm, as if struck from above, there was also signs of acid scarring around the left jaw bone of the helm.

As they sat Kaigo saw Naruto staring around at the walls, he explained that each of those skeleton was either of a beast from a great hunt, or of an enemy of the clan who had fought well and earned the right to be remembered in glory as each of these were, their names and achievements written beneath their resting places. As they ate Kaigo explained to Naruto what would happen and what he would have to do.

Suddenly a great slam rang through the Hall, as Hogosha stood, "today my brothers and sisters is a day for celebration, we have a new member in our pack, a youngling who carries our spirit within us. Stand with me Naruto Uzumaki Hokoshu-sha." Naruto stood and walked towards Hogosha, kneeling before him he stared Hogosha in the eye "Naruto do you swear to join us, to uphold the laws of the clan and the hunt? Do you swear to fight next to your brother and sister regardless of who they are, to abandon none of our family? Do you promise all of this knowing what will happen to you if you do?" staring into Hogosha's eyes Naruto withdrew a Knife drawing a thin cut in his cheek and palm of his left hand "I swear on my blood and my honour to uphold the laws, to protect my brothers and sisters and I promise to protect all my friends who I care for." Smiling at Naruto's own addition to the promise "then rise Naruto Uzumaki Hokoshu-sha, before all of our clan you are adopted as one of our own." Rising Naruto bowed to Hogosha, then to the roaring hall who celebrated his honour. With that Naruto returned to his seat, Kaigo hit on the back "well done boy now you're one of us, now and forever." He turned to a tap of a shoulder before a Hug from Mia engulfed him, her eyes shining with happiness.

As they laughed and drank Naruto asked question after question about the clan, Kaigo answering as many as he could. One of Naruto's first questions being "when can I get the cool helmets and claws and weapons" to which Kaigo explained that these were awarded as people progressed in life from graduation to promotion, he would be given clan weapons and jujutsu's as he rose as a hunter. One question that did require an explanation from Mia, was to why everyone was calling Hogosha, Hogosha no first names, no nicknames, it was Mia who solemnly explained "do you know what Hogosha means?" to which she received a shake of the head "it means guardian, Hogosha is both a title and name, whoever becomes Hogosha Is clan head however they must give up their identity and their relations, their sole purpose must be to lead the clan, the people who become Hogosha are only recorded after their actual deaths and they are honoured as some of our greatest warriors for making such a sacrifice"

Through all of this Naruto drooled at the sight of all the food, tearing into deer and other food by the plate. As he drained yet another bowl of stew Naruto noticed children of all ages spread across the hall were going back and forth between their families, as he looked around he noticed another child about his age approaching him. Squeezing between Kaigo and Naruto, a scruffy head of brown hair appeared "hey there Kaigo-san" looking inquisitively at Naruto she stared at his cheeks "hey so you're Naruto I'm Chika, so what are those squiggly things are they birth marks or something?" Naruto then realised her from school she was in the year above him. "They're birth marks, I think; they're real though they feel weird and all" looking down from talking to Mia, Kaigo noticed the new arrival "If you want to go off with Chika you can Naruto, enjoy the freedom of being children off you go" looking up face gleaming Naruto looked at Chika who grabbed his hand and led him off to where her parents sat. Looking up Naruto saw her father a tall man dressed in full armour, except for his helmet which sat at his elbow, his long face tapered out in a goatee that stretched to his throat where it contrasted against a scar running the length of his throat. Grabbing his hand Chika led him over "this is tou-san" turning round he saw them both, "so you're Naruto are you, well I look forward to fighting alongside you, I expect great things from you" Naruto stared back surprised at such a welcome "um thanks, I too err look forward to fighting alongside you, I promise you I'll fulfil your expectations dattebyo" _kami damn it I thought I'd stop that already_. Turning him around Chika pointed him at a nearby woman "and this is my Kaa-san" a woman in a pale blue full length kimono turned around "so this is who you ran off to get is it Chika, welcome to the family Naruto. You'd better head Mia's looking for you" looking over the hall Naruto could see Mai's head searching across the tables for him.

Naruto came up to Mia, who hugging placed him next to her. "okay Naruto, it's time to go it's getting late, come on Kaigo, let's go" as they let the hall Naruto found himself becoming increasingly drowsier, he felt himself being picked up as eyelids dragged shut as if weighted by a thousand men, despite his protests. As he was tucked into his bed he could hear Kaigo's voice coming from outside his room "it's good that Hokage-sama has diverted the money from Jiraiya-sama to us, it's not like we need it but still it will help us just in case" finishing tucking Naruto in Mia turned to her husband, illuminated in the moonlight "enough of all of that, let's just be happy, we're parents" Kaigo only smiled at his wife's exuberance as they headed to their bedroom.

Naruto awoke to hear Nocking at the door, throwing a pair of sandals on along with three quarter length shorts and T-shirt. Going to the door "who's there?" hearing a dry chuckle "good morning Naruto, it's me Hogosha I presume that Kaigo and Mia are still asleep, they always did like to sleep in on a weekend" opening the door Naruto was greeted by Hogosha dressed in similar clothing to Naruto, the Odachi on his back as always. He was surprised to find two fully armed guards behind him. Both wearing full chest plates, leg armour, but only light mesh over the lower parts of the leg, and the entire arm just before the elbow. The one to Hogosha's left carried a spear on his back, with two large shuriken with curved blades attached to his waist, the one on his right carried a bow, with two blades attached to his waist. However what really set them apart whilst the one with the spear had the same helmet as the others Naruto had seen, the others helmet had no eyepieces, Naruto could stare into the man's eyes, Naruto also noticed that the man wore no bracers, unlike any of the other warriors he had seen.

Stepping back Hogosha inclined his head "walk with me will you Naruto, don't worry I'll leave a note." Fearfully Naruto stepped over the doorway closing the door behind him. "Naruto this will probably be the last time we can talk like this, I have a lot of work as Hogosha and little can be out off, so, do you have any questions?" looking a Hogosha surprised, Naruto thought to himself, as they were shadowed by the bodyguards "I do have one question Hogosha-sama why does one of your body guard, have a bow and no bracers or eyepieces." Hogosha looked at Naruto his eyes wide, a low rumble was heard Naruto flinched before realising Hogosha was laughing, "oh Naruto you would ask such a question wouldn't you, I'm afraid I cannot tell you why he is like this, it is one of our clan secrets. But I will tell you this as soon as you graduate, come to my office and I will tell you." Looking around Naruto realised Hogosha had led him to a garden of sorts. The centre of the area filled with gravel, but the area around it dotted with cherry blossom trees. " I come here to relax and meditate, you see that building there it was built by our ancestors to honour both our Gods and the hunt" pointing beyond the garden Naruto saw a small shrine, sparsely decorated yet surrounded by gifts. "Now Naruto when I was talking to Iruka yesterday he mentioned that when you go back you have a taijutsu day, so I decided I would fight you now and see if I know of a style that could suit you" understanding what was going to happen, Naruto bent his knees his arms wide open, palms open facing forward, turning to face Hogosha stood tall his hands fisted at his sides his arms loose.

_I'd best limit myself to high Genin strength otherwise I'll completely steam roller Naruto_. Charging forwards Hogosha brought a fist around to hit Naruto's head from the side, only to find he wasn't there he had ducked and was preparing to punch his stomach, jumping back one in front of his stomach. He realised that Naruto had hit extremely quickly and considerably hard, considering his age. Crouching Naruto put his fists directly in front of his ears "I'm not that easy to beat, remember Hogosha-sama I beat wolf you had better treat, a little better than that" realising that Naruto already had a medium genin's skill, Hogosha feinted to the left going for his head, this time instead he brought his right knee up intercepting Naruto as he crouched, rolling to one side Naruto grabbed his head with one hand, not giving him a chance to breath Hogosha sent a stream of fists at Naruto the majority of which he dodged and deflected, Naruto responded with a few however they were random and telegraphed, easy to block, however one vicious punch to Naruto's stomach sent him sprawling to the floor.

Kneeling down Hogosha looked Naruto straight in the eyes "you're good Naruto, very good for your age. But your random there's no pattern you just strike out hoping to hit something. Yes that works against animals but against humans it's painfully ineffective. You are about mid-genin at best with this. Tell me where you rank in taijutsu in your class?" looking up from his lying place on the ground Naruto responded "there's only three in our class who can beat me Kiba Inzuaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha, though we only have had Hinata fight me once she fainted straight after, I do beat Kiba sometimes though, but stupid Sasuke beats me each time" smiling from his crouched position Hogosha stood "well you're in luck Naruto I think I know of one or two styles that may help you, I'll send you them this afternoon, practice their kata's when you get them. Now let's get you back its almost lunch and Kaigo and Mia will be waking up about now.

Arriving back at their apartment Naruto found Mia and Kaigo eating an empty seat and food waiting for him with them. Later that Morning Chika had come looking for Naruto she wanted to introduce to all the children in the compound. As afternoon came Naruto came back to find Mia doing paperwork and Kaigo asleep, passing Naruto a sandwich Mia explained "Kaigo when he's up is calm but full of energy and never weary, yet give him half a chance and he's asleep, I swear the only reason the Nara's haven't claimed him as one of theirs is that they'd find it too 'troublesome'"

Sitting at the table Naruto noticed a scroll with his name on and blue ribbon tied around it. Opening the scroll it read. The shadow terror style, this style relies on speed and quick reactions, to use this style to its full effect requires to the user to strike fast and hard, this is not a style of attrition. This style is best used when attacking from the shadows, but this style is still extremely dangerous in the open. Looking further down the scroll Naruto saw the full list of the katas many of which he would only be able to perform when he grew, as his body was not strong enough quick enough or large enough to perform most of the moves beyond the basic katas

**Thank you all for your support, in this story. I am glad that so many of you are enjoying it. I would like to ask if any of you who can, would wish to Beta, which would be really helpful. My update timetable is going to be fairly sporadic until about early June when my last exam is. After the first few week of June my update speed will increase. Don't forget there's a poll on my profile. As I said earlier please REVIEW, positive negative, suggestions (you will always be credited) are welcome **

**Peace and have a nice day **


End file.
